<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Petals." Wakatoshi Ushijima x Reader Hanahaki Disease AU by mvlkyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036400">"Petals." Wakatoshi Ushijima x Reader Hanahaki Disease AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlkyy/pseuds/mvlkyy'>mvlkyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlkyy/pseuds/mvlkyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me from Wattpad, still same old Mvlkyy, have fun reading, it may include sensitive topics. :) &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Petals." Wakatoshi Ushijima x Reader Hanahaki Disease AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is something I thought of, and now I'm carrying it out to the best of my ability. There are major character deaths, this is a single part story, by myself, Mvlkyy. (:</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In this story, it may include sensitive topics, bl00d, g@gg1ng, and other things that may be triggering. Forgive me if this might discomfort you in any way.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Flowers were a special thing. they were delicate, just like a human. The delicate and soft scent that couldn't be matched with other gifts is what made the concept of getting somebody flowers is so special than getting somebody food, or an item.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 13th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Toshi-kun, this is boring.." Y/N whined, flopping over on their back, the boredom seeping through their skull. Wakatoshi hummed in response, keeping his eyes trained on the TV in front of them. "You're so boring, we graduated from college three months ago, and you're acting like a child, never taking their eyes off of a TV!" They said, waving their hand in front of Wakatoshi's eyes.</p><p>"Quit that." He said quietly, gently taking Y/N's hand and putting it aside."I'm trying to watch this volleyball game." He continued, shifting his weight around while he sat. "You've played volleyball for like, your entire life. Doesn't it get boring?" Y/N questioned, still on their back.</p><p>He seemed so engaged in the game. It was Shiratorizawa versus Aoba Johsai. He smiled, happy to see both teams were still healthy and competitive. He missed that feeling. So much. Y/N didn't seem to understand, though. "What's so important about this game?" Y/N asked, looking to the screen to attempt to see what he saw. "It's my old highschool versus one of our old rivals." He said quietly. </p><p>Y/N and Ushijima went to different highschools, but were in the same prefecture. So Y/N knew little to nothing about Ushijima's school life. Only that he had some friends from his volleyball team, and that girls really liked him. He used to complain about all the girls swarming him like mosquitoes after school, having to make up a lie or excuse to hurry away home after practice. Y/N envied Ushijima, but loved him at the same time for being such a good friend.</p><p>But Y/N wanted to be swarmed. Asked out. Given love letters. Anything. But alas, Y/N only had Ushijima as their friend, only being able to see him after school, meeting up at either ones home, or a restaurant.</p><p>"I see! did you like playing against them?" Y/N exclaimed, their eyes lighting up, wanting to hear a story from Ushijima. Y/N attended most of his games, but that fateful match between the rivaling teams were during school hours, and Y/N already needed to be getting their grades up. "They were a formidable rival." He said, pausing the TV.</p><p>His face softened, showing a slight smile on his face. "I wish I could go back to my prime volleyball days, playing with my team." He sighed, his smile unstoppable as he stared off, thinking of his memories at Shiratorizawa. "That must have been fun, considering how much your staring at the wall." Y/N teased, poking his head. He snapped out of it, and apologized.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 16th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Walking down the street to the store, Y/N and Wakatoshi spoke and conversed about small topics.</p><p>"Toshii!! My legs hurt." Y/N whined, sulking as they walked. "That's rather unfortunate. Would you want to ride on my back?" He said, stopping in his slow steps. "Yes!!!" Y/N yells happily, running over to Wakatoshi. Before they can lay a hand on his back, he flinches away, starting to enter a hysterical coughing fit.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Y/N said, resting their hand on his back, rubbing his back to comfort him. "I'm fine, really-" He choked out between coughs. "Are you sure? Do you need water?" Y/N said, getting a small bottle of water out of their backpack. He took the bottle in his hands, opened it, coughing all the while. He downed the tiny bottle in a matter of seconds, sighing after, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" Y/N says, still worried. "Don't stress." He said, taking deep, raspy breaths for oxygen and clearing his throat once more. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?" Y/N said, standing on their toes to press their hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. their faces were close, and they blushed. After seeing he had no concerning temperature, Y/N backed away a couple steps and smiled awkwardly. "So you aren't sick, but your cough is pretty bad. We should get you cough medicine and water while we're at the store." Y/N said, putting their hand on their hip. Wakatoshi nodded, and massaged his throat in discomfort. </p><p>If only they knew.</p><p>"Anyway, do you still want to get on my back? Do your legs still hurt?" Wakatoshi said, still wanting to care for his beloved friend. "No! You're sick, and you must be tired." They said, vigorously shaking their head. "But you just said I wasn't si-" He started.  "DON'T USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME TOSHI!" Y/N fumed, grabbing Wakatoshi's hand tightly and dragging him the rest of the distance to the grocery store. </p><p>On the way back home from the store, the duo walked in silence. Both were used to this. Wakatoshi didn't know how to start a conversation, and Y/N was used to that, as well. Finally arriving to Wakatoshi's home, he quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Since you have a bad cough, you need to rest. It was cold outside too." Y/N said, throwing a blanket onto the couch. Wakatoshi muttered a quiet, "Okay." before putting away the groceries and sitting down on the couch.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 20th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>His condition had gotten worse. Wakatoshi was always in bed, occasionally limping around the house in pain to do simple tasks. Y/N couldn't bear to see they're best friend being in pain like this. From the doctor, Wakatoshi had a bad throat infection, and he needed much rest. They also added that he would get worse and worse until his body cleaned it out. Or maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't get better at all. But Wakatoshi knew what really made him sick. His blind love for Y/N. He fell for them ever since they finished 4th grade. Hanahaki hits the giver of the one sided love. Badly. </p><p>Y/N refused to think of the other possibility of what could happen to their dear friend. So they visited him every opportunity they could. Sometimes they even stayed the night. They had nice times together, playing games and chatting like they normally would, but it just wasn't the same. Wakatoshi's sickness is confirmed not contagious, so Y/N could visit anytime they liked. </p><p>"Don't give up hope, Toshi. You are going to get better, and then I'm going to take you for a nice trip anywhere you like." Y/N huffed angrily, scrolling on their phone. Y/N didn't know what would happen to their best friend, but they didn't want to find out. No matter how bad it got. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 26th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Wakatoshi wasn't getting any better. He had to use machines to breath, now. Y/N would not drop the fact that he kept getting worse. Wakatoshi dreaded the idea of having to tell Y/N the truth. It would be even more painful to hear they didn't like him back. He didn't want to hear the words he'd been told all those years ago, in the seventh grade, at that one fateful school dance. "Get away from me, you stone faced freak." It tore him up inside the more he thought of Y/N saying it to him. The person he loved and trusted the most. The person he would go to the ends of the Earth for. But Wakatoshi wanted to live. He wanted to spend his life with Y/N. He wanted to do everything with Y/N. </p><p>He decided he would tell them.</p><p>Even if there was that one possibility he could die.</p><p>While he was pondering his choices alone in his home while Y/N had their job and family to tend to, another painful stinging coughing fit came over him. He gagged on what air he had in his lungs. His hand was brought to his mouth. Wakatoshi's body shook with each heave and cough his body emitted. Raspy breaths for air could now be heard from the boy. There was two petals, covered in his blood held in his hand. His coughing fits made him tired, and dizzy.</p><p>He couldn't take this pain much longer, he knew his time was running out. He was going to tell Y/N when they came for their weekly visit.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 28th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Today Tendou and the rest of his old highschool team made an unexpected visit. He was surprised. Everyone was there. "Hey, hey! Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou said, happily walking into Wakatoshi's room, the team trailing behind. He gave a little wave, and a soft smile appeared. "How is everybody?" Wakatoshi said weakly, his smile growing larger as he remembered the memories he made with these people.</p><p>An echo of reassurance and happy calls rang out after he asked. "Don't worry about us sir." Goshiki said, his eyes gleaming, maybe even on the brink of tears. "It's so nice of you all to visit me. How did you know I was sick?" Wakatoshi questioned, truly confused. "Y/N-san told us, and gave me the key!!" Tendou smiled. "I see." He said politely, his smile never leaving. </p><p>The team and their former ace conversed, with laughs and happy memories, until all but Tendou had to go. A one on one conversation between best friends. "Waka-kun, you have hanahaki, don't you?" Tendou said sadly, sitting on the edge of Wakatoshi's bed. He was taken aback. Even Y/N didn't know his secret. Reluctantly, he spoke with his scratchy voice. "I do. How did you know?" He said, rubbing his throat. "The little bloody petals under your pillow that nobody saw except for me." Tendou said, lowering his head in sadness, pointing at his pillow. It was true he was hiding the petals. He couldn't walk.</p><p>"So who is it, Waka-kun." Said the red-haired boy. "Would it be bad if I said Y/N-?" He answered, embarrassed. He gagged and coughed another petal out as Tendou watched. "Tell them, Waka-kun. They're going to like you back. Trust me." He said. "I know. I'm going to tell them next time they visit." Wakatoshi said. "Good. I have to go now, but you have to promise me you're going to tell them. I need my best friend, Waka-kun." Tendou said, a tear escaping his eye. </p><p>"I promise you, Satori." </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 2nd.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Today was the day." Wakatoshi thought to himself, fiddling with his fingers as he heard the door rattle open. Y/N always had keys to his home since he moved in, just in case he lost his own. "Hey, Toshi!" Y/N called from the doorway. "In here." Wakatoshi said quietly, his voice obviously sounding tired and strained. "Hey, don't strain your throat. It's already bad as it is." Y/N said, walking into his room and smoothing his hair with their hand.</p><p>"So do you want to play video games? Or watch a movie? You tell me!" Y/N said excitedly, setting their bag down. "Well, actually, Y/N, I wanted to tell you something." Wakatoshi said as he fiddled with his fingers, his face burning up. He was resisting the urge to cough and cough until his head was spinning and his hand was bloody and petals were falling from his mouth.</p><p>"What is it, Toshi? Is everything okay?" Y/N asked. "What if I said I'm not sick but am sick but I told the doctors to lie to you about it." Wakatoshi said, all in on breath to get it out. He gasped for air, and his face felt hot. "What? If you're not what the doctor told me you were, then what are you sick with?" Y/N questioned, puzzled. "I have hanahaki disease, Y/N." He said quickly. "Then who do you have feelings for, Wakatoshi." Y/N said, already given up the idea that it was them.</p><p>A ringing silence came over the two. Wakatoshi coughed, and responded.</p><p>"I have feelings for you, Y/N. I've had feelings for you ever since the fourth grade. I'm so sorry I hid the truth from you. I just didn't want to be hurt." He said, looking away. Entering a worse coughing fit. He quickly grabbed a tissue, and coughed and heaved into the small tissue. When the coughing died down, he pulled the tissue away from his face, revealing multiple bloody petals. Y/N watched in shock and sorrow. They were the reason he was suffering so much and they were too dense to even know.</p><p>"Toshi, I.." Y/N started, their eyes filling with tears, stinging and burning, touching the brink of their bottom eyelashes.</p><p>"You don't have to accept it. I just wanted you to know before I run out of time." He said, the hint of melancholy in his voice as he lifted his head up, a smile full of regrets and sorrows dripping from his words like bitter honey.</p><p>"Wakatoshi, if you think I haven't been hiding my feelings from you from the moment we met then you must be really dense." Y/N laughed, their tears escaping their eyes, rolling down their cheeks. Wakatoshi weakly smiled, while Y/N moved to his side and initiated a kiss that they've both been anticipating for years.</p><p>It lasted long, and they wanted it to last longer until Wakatoshi had to pull away for a coughing breath, as he was still very sick. The hanahaki had been going on for a just a week or two, but it took a huge toll on the rest of what used to be his toned, ace fitting body.</p><p>Y/N and Wakatoshi have cuddled countless times. Whether it be one of the other wasn't feeling happy, or just for fun. So cuddling as a newfound couple felt even better. Wakatoshi was going to get better, and then they were going to live a happy life together.</p><p>Falling asleep in each others arms, Wakatoshi slept better than most nights now that he had the comfort of his new partner/best friend.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The morning of December 3rd.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Y/N woke up peacefully, cuddling into Wakatoshi. But they couldn't quite fall asleep. So their thoughts fought and clashed against each other.</p><p>Something felt off.</p><p>I'm sure it's nothing.</p><p>Check.</p><p>No. I don't want to wake Toshi up.</p><p>Check. Something isn't right.</p><p>Goddamn it, fine. I'll check.</p><p>Sighing and getting up, Y/N carefully sat up, trying not to wake up Wakatoshi. He wasn't exactly the deep sleeper. The tiniest creak could wake him up. That's what led to his nightmares of monsters when he was a child. But in this instance, he didn't move a muscle. Y/N sighed in relief, seeing everything was okay.</p><p>"Hey, Toshi, wake up, it's breakfast time." Y/N said sweetly, nudging Wakatoshi's cheek to wake him. He seemed, really peaceful. Too peaceful, in fact. That's when it hit them. Y/N froze. They shakily turned their head to his machines, which showed a continuous green line. Y/N's chest squeezed and burned. A sob was wrenched from their tight throat. </p><p>"TOSHI! NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! WAKATOSHI, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Y/N screamed with all of their power, shaking him and checking his pulse multiple times but to no avail. Y/N's screams and cries never once moved the now resting Wakatoshi. "Please, I need you." Y/N sobbed, clutching his hoodie he always wore when they were together.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hey Toshi, what's so special about that hoodie?"</p><p>"I guess it reminds me of you."</p><p>---</p><p>Y/N's sobs made them dizzy and hard to breathe. But they couldn't stop. They just found Wakatoshi as their soulmate, but he was taken away the morning after. It just wasn't fair. Y/N needed more time with him. They wanted to be by his side, always. </p><p>Eventually, the hard sobs and screams died down. Y/N's eyes were swollen with regret and sorrow. Their soulmate had been taken away forever. Snatched from their arms and love. </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 7th.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>It was the day of Wakatoshi's funeral. It was simple, and sweet. Just the way he would have wanted. Just some family members and his old team showed up. Even some of his rival teams they haven't met before.</p><p>"Hinata Shoyo, I'm so sorry for your loss." An orange haired boy around their age said sadly.</p><p>"I'm Tooru Oikawa, I'm sorry for your loss." Another man said, shaking Y/N's hand.</p><p>"The flowers got to his lungs, didn't they.. Waka-kun.." Tendou cried, breaking down in front of his casket, crying next to Goshiki and Shirabu, while the rest of the team stood and sobbed.</p><p>"Y/N-san, I'm so sorry." That phrase was repeated over and over to Y/N that day and it drove them crazy. They ran away. Anywhere their legs could take them, they ran, and ran farther. Their legs gave out in front of a park, their eyes welling with tears once more. </p><p>That's where we met in the second grade.</p><p>Y/N looked to the sky. The sky was gray, which meant it was going to rain. Wakatoshi always liked the rain. </p><p>---</p><p>"I don't understand why people dislike the rain. I'm rather fond of it."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, Y/N settled on the swing set. They sat on the worn black rubber while they gently swung back and forth. Drops of water began to fall, and tears fell from Y/N's, as well. "What am I going to do without you.." Y/N whispered shakily under the sound of rain falling and hitting the ground.</p><p>---</p><p>"Are you going to use that swing?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I'm about to sit on it."</p><p>"I see, do you mind if I sit next to you, then?"</p><p>"I don't see why not."</p><p>"Thank you very much.</p><p>"Hey, what's your name anyway?"</p><p>"Ushijima Wakatoshi."</p><p>"Cool, I'm Y/N L/N, let's be friends."</p><p>Y/N smiled sadly, remembering the memories they made with their late soulmate. They looked to the tree where it was easy for children to climb, Y/N remembered a memory made there, as well.</p><p>"Y/N, be careful. You're going to get hurt."</p><p>"No, I'm not, calm down, Wakato-"</p><p>"Y/N-!"</p><p>---</p><p>It just wasn't fair. Wakatoshi was only 23 years old. "If only I had noticed faster.." Y/N said, staring at the soaked concrete. Y/N started to cry harder as the rain fell and soaked them as well. Looking to the sky once more, Y/N smiled through their tear-blurred eyes.</p><p>"We'll meet again, Toshi."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>End.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>AJSNDFBJKW THIS MADE ME CRY WHILE I WAS WRITING IT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS </p><p>Also a few things,</p><p>I would not like my writing to be posted anywhere unless it's from me.</p><p>Do not claim this as yours.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading !!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>